Wings and Demigods
by KittiBell
Summary: While the flock- Max, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy- are looking for a place to spend the night they discover two kids- Percy and Annabeth- who are fighting off monsters is the woods. What does fate have in mind for these eight special kids/teens? Possible pairings in the future. Rated T because I'm paranoid and for occational cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Ah- Hi there! I'm KittiBell, and this is my first story. I would love it if you guys would read and review, give me some constructive criticism. Danke~!

Intro

Flocks P.O.V.

Max rolled her eyes and gave out a soft huff as Gazzy and Iggy chased one another. Every now and then the two boys would disappear into the thick canopy of trees beneath them.

The group of six avian-human kids/teens was flying over a forest in the Big Apple, searching for a place to spend the night, and maybe even a bite to eat. There were the twins, Angel and Gazzy, both 8 years-old; Nudge was 12; Max, Iggy, and Fang were all 16, though Maximum was the oldest of the trio.

"Would you two knock it off? We're looking for somewhere to spend the night, not practicing air acrobatics," she said in a rather irritated way to the blond 8-year-old and the blind 16-year-old.

The younger of the two boys frowned a bit, and the other muttered "Kill joy" with a slight chuckle as they flew back into position with the flock. Max and Fang were in the front, keeping their eyes open for anywhere they might be able to stay; Angel and Nudge were chattering busily behind them about nothing in particular; Gazzy and Iggy were taking up the rear, discussing new and creative ways to make explosives.

The flock was used to this life: Always on the run with no permanent home, often hungry and with no money or belongings but the cloths on their backs. None of them knew their parents or anything about life before the school; except for Iggy, who left his parents to rejoin the flock, and Max.

Suddenly the strawberry-blond fell silent and froze, with the exception of his off-white wings, which flapped silently to keep him aloft.

"Did you guys hear that?" Iggy questioned in a low voice, blind eyes directed below them. Angel soon stopped as well.

"Max, I'm getting thoughts. There's... There's a boy and girl, and they're fighting... something," she said innocently, blue eyes wide with confusion. "But neither of them are freaking out. They're both creepily calm…" she mumbled softly to the flock's leader.

Maximum's mind was racing. Was it possible that these were truly innocent kids in need of help, or was it a trick of the white coats? She looked at her each member of her flock, and all of them seemed willing to help, with the exception of Fang. He wore his usual secluded expression, arms crossed over his chest as he watched her, waiting for the cue.

"Do any of their thoughts seem suspicious, or have anything to do with the white coats?" she asked the youngest member of the flock.

Angel honed her mind-reading abilities on the thoughts she was picking up, concentrating for a few minutes before relaxing and shaking her head.

After taking a moment to consider, Max decided to take the chance. Hell, maybe they could find somewhere to stay for the night.

"Let's go see what's up, see if we can help," she stated before tucking her wings back and heading for the forest floor like a bullet. Fang glanced at the younger members of the flock before following Maximum, then Nudge followed suite, Gazzy and Iggy side by side behind her, and lastly little Angel, who wore a knowing smirk on her porcelain like face.

Percy P.O.V.

Sweat beaded on Percy's forehead as he pivoted, bringing Riptide down at the perfect angle to sever the gorgon's head. He gave a half smirk as the being turned to golden dust.

"Percy behind you!" Annabeth called out, never removing her eyes from the beast in front of her.

The male half-god turned just quickly enough that when he brought his sword up he blocked the attack that was being delivered to his back. It took him a few minutes to finally deliver a killing blow, though his face and clothes had been torn and cut up in the meantime.

'Why the /Hades/ is there so many of these damned things out here today?' he thought as he directed his attention on another one of the snake-haired women attacking them. The duo spent another few minutes slaying the remaining beasts, killing 11 in all.

"Hah... Nice job... Sea-weed brain," Annabeth muttered with a small smile as she tried to catch her breath, hands on her knees as she was bent over.

Percy rolled his eyes at the daughter of Athena, though shared her smile.

"Mhm... And thanks... For that heads up," he mumbled, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks. Only Annabeth could ever do that to him, though he didn't quite know why.

She flicked him between the eyes, grinning like a jackal as she chided him, "Start paying attention... to the things... around y-" The blonde's sentence was stopped short as her blue-gray eyes opened to the size of dinner-plates.

Both of the teen's bodies went rigid as they heard the snapping and rustling of tree limbs and caught the occasional glimpse of a large feathered wing.

They stood back to back, weapons drawn and breaths held.

"What the Hades..." Anna questioned aloud as the shifted the weight of her dagger, though her voice was merely a whisper. Percy opened his mouth to respond but was stopped short at the sound of footsteps.

'We won't hurt you.'

Startled by the abnormal voice in his head, Riptide nearly fell from Percy's hands as a young girl approached him. Her shoulder length hair was curly and blond, framing a set of bright blue eyes. He gawked at the snow white wings on her back, bewildered. Then an older girl with caramel-coffee skin, dark brown, virtually black hair, wide brown eyes, and tawny wings followed her. Lastly there was a tall, pale boy with strawberry blond hair, clouded blue eyes and off-white wings.

Annabeth's hands shook a little bit as three other avian-humans approached her, though she refused to let her fear show. There was a girl- shoulder length dirty blond hair, soft hazel eyes, off white wings with brown and tan speckles and stripes. Then there were two boys. One had olive skin and long black hair with matching wings. His eyes couldn't really be seen through the mop of long dark hair. The second boy was young with short blond hair and blue eyes, his wings an angelic shade of white.

"Who- No, /what/ in Hades are you, and how did you get in here?" Annabeth questioned the group of winged kids in a quivering voice. The only way for them to get into Camp Half-Blood is if they were half-bloods like herself and Percy or...

"Are you a part of Kronos's army?" Percy voiced her thought, voice strong and steady as he held his celestial-bronze sword defensively. The idea left the minds of the demigods when they saw the confusion in each of the strangers' eyes, both missing the slight flash of recognition in the youngest girl's attentive blue eyes.


	2. AN

A/N

Well, I know everyone hates to hear this. But I will not be continuing this on . HOWEVER. I will be continuing on and in a note on my Facebook page. If you wish to continue following this story, feel free to follow/fav/friend/watch me on DA. Poland101 is my username.

The link:

Thank you all for you reviews, and I'm so sorry for stopping. But I don't understand this site.


End file.
